My Kirby Nightmare in Dreamland Lyrics
by Houdini124
Summary: These are old and I hope I have gotten better than this. Enjoy, I hope? Please do review and correct any of my mistakes. This is for all of you who was wondering where I went for a few months.
1. Vegetable Valley

This is the theme from the first world,

Though it is not popular,

Even if it is the first one,

The plants are still really nice!

Guess who is the boss of this beautiful place,

None other than Whispy Woods,

Even though he is always first,

Now he shall be first again.

This green valley has much to share,

Like fruits, tomatoes and life,

Some people may think it a waste of time,

But boy they're wrong!

This gone a rainbow no purple,

Something the world cannot see,

Nightmares all around, claiming it,

That might be the end of me!


	2. Ice Cream Islands

Suddenly,

Once you have finished World One,

You are transported to a new place!

Finally,

Your skills have gotten much better,

That important piece I can see!

Now, as you can see by this time,

You must defeat the quirky boss of paint!

(Don't forget his pictures!)

Now you know,

Just how important your mission is,

To the people of Popstar.

Hope you know,

That your travels will be long,

Like from indigo to scarlet!

Good luck!


	3. Butter Building

I'll bet you are glad you're in World Three,

And not somewhere in World One, Two.

You should be happy you are this far,

Like the journey from purple to blue.

Soon, you will be in the legendary Rainbow Resort,

Soon, the needs of Planet Popstar will be greatly fulfilled.

Soon, everything will be right in the bright galaxy,

Two bosses this time, Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright.

Climb the towers way up to the top,

Be wary of cramped areas,

This is step three of your journey,

Don't forget to avoid winds and pits.

Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright are tough, you have my word,

The ability you should use is Hi-Jump to fly.

The will change the time of day to confuse you, lead off,

The best strategy is to defeat one at a time.


	4. Grape Garden

Grape Garden peace,

Grape Garden sleep,

Stars also often grow from clouds,

Grape Garden clouds,

Grape Garden skies,

Jumping Dan defeated.

Kracko is your opponent,

He is a cloud like all else,

Mother of the Waddle Doos,

As well as the Jumping Dans,

Beam or Hi-Jump your best bets,

Evaporating Kracko,

In this heavenly skyplace,

Grape Garden is green like real grapes.


	5. Yogurt Yard

Yogurt Yard,

Underground,

Heavy Mole is boss,

Underground, dig all around,

All the grass is way gray!

Obstacles are all around you,

Things will get immensely hard for you starting right here,

Inhale the bots Heavy Mole shoots,

Hammer is the greatest prize!

Although much, here is way gray,

Respective color,

Is mainly very yellow,

Rainbow almost complete!


	6. Orange Ocean

This ocean is deeper than most,

But this has dangerous fish,

Most people think it's just water,

But I know you know better!

The boss you will fight is Meta Knight,

The strongest of all the swordsmen,

You don't know it, but he has been training you,

Pass his test and defeat with Sword.

Tribute color is color orange,

The last color being red,

Unlike the face outside the mask,

He hides that he is cute! (3)

A multitude of minibosses,

Many enemies never seen,

Meta-Knights, Mr. Tick-Tock, Bugzzy, Bonkers,

You will don your mask and snorkel.


	7. Rainbow Resort

This is the theme from the very last world,

Everything is sculpted out of ice,

Plant, tropic, build, sky, dig, water now ice,

This truly is a winter wonderland.

Despite its icy ways this place heads with red,

You fight King Dedede,

Star Rod restored, Nightmare's ultimate plan,

Must stop him from ruling Popstar.

No time for rest breaks or anything such,

Fate of the universe depends on you,

The king told you not to restore the rod,

Either you greed or goodness doomed the world.

Even so, it's your duty to,

Restore Planet Popstar,

Innocently, this was all your fault,

Nightmares die, rainbows live on...


	8. Medley of All (For Convenience)

vVvVvVvVvVv

This is the theme from the first world,

Though it is not popular,

Even if it is the first one,

The plants are still really nice!

Guess who is the boss of this beautiful place,

None other than Whispy Woods,

Even though he is always first,

Now he shall be first again.

This green valley has much to share,

Like fruits, tomatoes and life,

Some people may think it a waste of time,

But boy they're wrong!

This gone a rainbow no purple,

Something the world cannot see,

Nightmares all around, claiming it,

That might be the end of me!

iIiIiIiIiIi

Suddenly,

Once you have finished World One,

You are transported to a new place!

Finally,

Your skills have gotten much better,

That important piece I can see!

Now, as you can see by this time,

You must defeat the quirky boss of paint!

(Don't forget his pictures!)

Now you know,

Just how important your mission is,

To the people of Popstar.

Hope you know,

That your travels will be long,

Like from indigo to scarlet!

Good luck!

bBbBbBbBbBbBb

I'll bet you are glad you're in World Three,

And not somewhere in World One, Two.

You should be happy you are this far,

Like the journey from purple to blue.

Soon, you will be in the legendary Rainbow Resort,

Soon, the needs of Planet Popstar will be greatly fulfilled.

Soon, everything will be right in the bright galaxy,

Two bosses this time, Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright.

Climb the towers way up to the top,

Be wary of cramped areas,

This is step three of your journey,

Don't forget to avoid winds and pits.

Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright are tough, you have my word,

The ability you should use is Hi-Jump to fly.

The will change the time of day to confuse you, lead off,

The best strategy is to defeat one at a time.

gGgGgGgGgGg

Grape Garden peace,

Grape Garden sleep,

Stars also often grow from clouds,

Grape Garden clouds,

Grape Garden skies,

Jumping Dan defeated.

Kracko is your opponent,

He is a cloud like all else,

Mother of the Waddle Doos,

As well as the Jumping Dans,

Beam or Hi-Jump your best bets,

Evaporating Kracko,

In this heavenly skyplace,

Grape Garden is green like real grapes.

yYyYyYyYyYy

Yogurt Yard,

Underground,

Heavy Mole is boss,

Underground, dig all around,

All the grass is way gray!

Obstacles are all around you,

Things will get immensely hard for you starting right here,

Inhale the bots Heavy Mole shoots,

Hammer is the greatest prize!

Although much, here is way gray,

Respective color,

Is mainly very yellow,

Rainbow almost complete!

oOoOoOoOoOo

This ocean is deeper than most,

But this has dangerous fish,

Most people think it's just water,

But I know you know better!

The boss you will fight is Meta Knight,

The strongest of all the swordsmen,

You don't know it, but he has been training you,

Pass his test and defeat with Sword.

Tribute color is color orange,

The last color being red,

Unlike the face outside the mask,

He hides that he is cute! (3)

A multitude of minibosses,

Many enemies never seen,

Meta-Knights, Mr. Tick-Tock, Bugzzy, Bonkers,

You will don your mask and snorkel.

rRrRrRrRrRr

This is the theme from the very last world,

Everything is sculpted out of ice,

Plant, tropic, build, sky, dig, water now ice,

This truly is a winter wonderland.

Despite its icy ways this place heads with red,

You fight King Dedede,

Star Rod restored, Nightmare's ultimate plan,

Must stop him from ruling Popstar.

No time for rest breaks or anything such,

Fate of the universe depends on you,

The king told you not to restore the rod,

Either you greed or goodness doomed the world.

Even so, it's your duty to,

Restore Planet Popstar,

Innocently, this was all your fault,

Nightmares die, rainbows live on...


End file.
